The present invention relates to a communication system comprising devices having means for short range communication using a certain frequency banc, which is divided into communication channels. The present invention relates to a communication device for communication in a communication system, the device having means for short range communication using a certain frequency band, which is divided into communication channels. The present invention further relates to a method for performing communication in a communication system comprising devices, which have means for short range communication using a certain frequency band, which is divided into communication channels.
Communication systems for short range communication have been developed. For example, WLAN-system (Wireless Local Area Network) is designed for enabling wireless communication between devices in a local network. This kind of wireless communication network eliminates the need for installing communication cables e.g. in an office or at home. Another wireless communication system for short range communication is Bluetooth™. It has been designed for enabling wireless communication between different kind of electronic devices, such as mobile terminals, for communication from a radio device to wireless headphones, etc. The above mentioned systems are using license free radio frequencies, such as 2.45 GHz frequency band, which is divided into a number of communication channels.
The systems of prior art has the disadvantage that the devices need quite complicated communication means, which increase the power consumption, size and production costs of the devices. Further, if there are many devices which uses the same frequency band in a small area, the devices may disturb each other and communication may be unsuccessful.